


No one's ever looked at me that way

by Elisexyz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: (because no one came from the future), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e10 Chinatown, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: She can’t deny that she feels more than a little stupid. Sneaking into his bed in the evening is one thing, because there’s nothing fundamentally wrong in asking for some help and comfort and he always seems to be eager to provide it anyway, but standing outside of his room in the middle of the night is a little over the line.





	No one's ever looked at me that way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt: [45\. “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” + Garcy](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/175312554429/45-i-had-a-nightmare-about-you-and-i-just-wanted).  
>  Basically another shameless Garcia Flynn Is An Awesome Friend fic.

She can’t deny that she feels more than a little stupid. Sneaking into his bed in the evening is one thing, because there’s nothing fundamentally wrong in asking for some help and comfort and he always seems to be eager to provide it anyway, but standing outside of his room in the middle of the night is a little over the line.

It's not like she can _knock_ , it’s three in the damn morning!

She sighs in frustration, silently cursing herself for choosing not to bunk with Jiya: she surely wouldn’t be as heartless as to ask her for comfort after what just happened, but waking up to _something_ other than an empty room would probably have been more reassuring.

She chose to stay on the couch because she didn’t really feel like sleeping anyway and she figured she’d leave Jiya some of the privacy that she seemed to want. Bunking with Wyatt is not something that she’s eager to do either, despite the second bed in his room being empty as well.

Predictably, she didn’t even sleep that much, and when exhaustion won she wasn’t even allowed a peaceful sleep: she doesn’t remember exactly what her nightmare was about, because she did her best not to dwell on it so that it’d slip away as soon as possible, but it involved a lot of blood, screams, fear, and Flynn, who’s sleeping in his damn room and not making a _sound_.

Or maybe he _is_ making a sound, and she just can’t hear it despite having her ear pressed against the door. It’s a thick door, after all.

She knows that she should just act like a grown-up, go back to the couch and take deep breaths until this lingering feeling of fear and agitation doesn’t wear off, but the last time she saw him he was changing a very, _very_ bloody bandage, who’s to say that he isn’t bleeding out and her dream was a warning? Jiya _does_ get visions after all, it’s not completely impossible, and she didn’t manage to save Rufus but she still tried, how can Lucy just walk away without even _checking_?

Alright, alright, she’s being ridiculous.

This is the exhaustion talking, and she’s also probably still in shock. Her mother died, her best friend is gone too, and she was almost killed, it’s— well, ‘normal’ isn’t a good term to describe their life in any capacity, but it’s _understandable_. And that was just a nightmare. A stupid, terrifying nightmare.

She’s being ridiculous.

She still presses her ear harder against the door, covering her other ear with her hand and pressing hard, but there’s still nothing coming from the other side of the door.

She lets out a frustrated sigh, resting her forehead against the metal and starting to count to ten, because that’s what you are supposed to do before making a very bad decision, and opening this door just to check that Flynn is still alive in there _is_ a very bad decision.

 _One, two_ —

She is pretty confident that he wouldn’t brutally murder her for disturbing him after such a long day, but he needs to _rest_ , she can’t just barge in to ease her paranoia, come on.

— _three, four, five_ —

Actually, chances are that if she simply said that she needs someone to talk to he’d be happy to help, three in the morning or not. But she can’t just take advantage of his kindness, she _won’t_.

— _six, seven, eight, nine_ —

She can’t seem to be able to calm down. And there’s too much _silence_. What if everyone was dead but her? What if she woke up in a different timeline, in which everything went wrong and everyone has been erased? She can’t be the only one to remember, to _know_ , there’s already Amy and all those things in history that were changed and that she’ll be the only one to ever know, she can’t _live_ like this, she can’t stand being completely _alone_ —

— _ten_.

She slowly starts opening the door, praying that it won’t make some horrible creaking noise – because she’s sure that everything is fine, everything _must_ be fine, this is just her being paranoid and she’ll laugh about it in the morning.

She manages to slide one foot into the room without too much noise, staring at her feet as she moves in to make sure that she doesn’t trip into anything, and holding her breath as if that could make much difference.

“Lucy? What are you doing?”

“Oh my god,” she lets out, startled enough that she almost bumps against the wall behind her. Flynn is sitting on his bed, looking at her with a confused frown. Lucy stares for a few seconds, trying to get her heart to stop racing after the stroke she just had and at the same time reassuring herself that he seems to be whole, judging by what she can see under the crappy lighting. “I’m _so_ sorry,” she says, feeling blood rushing to her cheeks. _God_ , the whole point of counting to ten is convincing yourself _not_ to do the stupid thing that you are about to do. “I’m sorry.”

“Did something happen?” he asks, and he doesn’t sound annoyed, but he damn well should be: it’s the middle of the night and he just caught her sneaking into his room. Her face is probably going to melt off, judging by how much her cheeks and ears are burning.

“No—no, nothing happened,” she admits, almost regretting that she can’t tell him that there’s an alien invasion.

He stares at her for a few seconds. “Perhaps you needed something?” he tries.

Lucy swallows. “I—I’m sorry, it’s stupid, I shouldn’t have—”

“It’s alright,” he interrupts, gently. “I wasn’t sleeping anyway. What is it?”

Perhaps she should spare what’s left of her dignity and make up an excuse. But she’s too tired and stressed and really, is it even worth the effort? What could she even come up with?

“I just— had a nightmare and, uh, I guess I needed to see you to— you know, make sure you were alright,” she explains, nervously playing with her hands as her eyes drop on the ground. When she raises them, Flynn is smiling.

“Well, I’m alright,” he assures, gesturing towards himself with his good arm.

“You’re sure you’re not—” Lucy finds herself asking, staring at the spot where his wound is supposed to be, as if by staring she could manage to distinguish between the dark of his clothes and a bloodstain. “Bleeding out or something?”

“I don’t think so,” Flynn says, slowly, after a pause. “But,” he adds, moving towards a light switch. “I guess we can check to make sure.”

The light is kind of blinding after all that time spent in the dark, but she adapts quickly, and when she stops seeing dark dots everywhere she finds that Flynn is pulling the collar of his shirt down to expose the bandage on his shoulder.

“Doesn’t seem to be much blood,” he comments, after staring at it for a couple of seconds. Lucy eyes the small bloodstain as well, half waiting for it to start spreading in front of her, but nothing happens.

“Okay,” she says, unable to fight off a relieved smile.

Flynn nods and smiles back slightly, fixing his shirt back up.

Staring at him, Lucy is just about to apologize again for good measure, because it’s _really_ late and obviously she had nothing to worry about, but she doesn’t get a chance to.

“Since we are both awake,” he offers. “How about we do something with our time?”

“Like what?” she asks, another small smile twisting her lips.

“I don’t know. Cards?”

Lucy doesn’t know if she’d be able to concentrate enough on a game of cards, but she also remembers a lot of stupid games that she learnt in college and that don’t require much effort. It doesn’t sound like a bad idea.

“Alright,” she says. “I’ll go grab them.”

Flynn nods, moving to the edge of the bed so that she can sit he usually lays his head.

Lucy stops at the door to turn and smile again, knowing that she doesn’t need to voice her thank you for him to catch it.

 


End file.
